Agamemnon
|ruler = Zeus Agamemnon |image_ruler = Agamemnon ava.png }} New Pacific Order Agamemnon founded his nation at the beginning of the New Pacific Order's existence, in late January 2006. Hailing from Nation States, he became the twelfth person to sign the charter. At the time, the NPO desired to form a Nation States alliance in CN (hence #nsa), however due to differing opinions between the various NS groups, it fell through and resulted in the formation of other alliances. Agamemnon had chosen the NPO as his home as he knew many people there at the time, and saw that's where most were going. His nation has been through several different versions of existence, Imperial Athens led by Führer Agamemnon Mustang who was later deposed by his brother Zeus Agamemnon Mustang, creating the Mycenaean Dominion. Sometime later, the entire Empire fell into anarchy with the death of Zeus Agamemnon Mustang. After years of anarchy, revolution and general distress, a mysterious figure named Zeus Agamemnon came to power over the ruined city of Mycenae. Proclaiming himself the King of the Gods and the Lord Protector of the Mycenaean Dominion, he quickly regained control of the former Dominion and brought stability and recovery to an otherwise afflicted region. In the earliest days of the Order, Agamemnon fought in many wars including the First Polar War, Second Polar War, Warpstorm War and the ICSN Debacle. Another war that holds a special place for him is the Great Patriotic War. Agamemnon still remembers the horror and betrayal that accompanied it, and it being at the same time both the Order's darkest and greatest hour, when the traitors and pretenders were weeded out from amongst the true Pacificans. Later, he also fought in both Great War II and Great War III, as well as the FAN-GOLD War. He is currently a member of the squad Hellbound. Some of the people with the greatest influence on him include Ivan Moldavi and Mary the Fantabulous. Agamemnon sees Ivan as a man who was astounding for the things he was able to accomplish in a short period of time, and providing a beacon of hope in a dark time. He remembers Mary for her iron will and ability to inspire, as well as remain a steadfast Pacifican and in Agamemnon's eyes, a symbol of a true Pacifican. Agamemnon has several jobs with in the Order. Previously, one of his jobs has been in the role of a squad leader. Initially he was put up to it by someone he believed disliked him, and it wasn't even aware of it. However, he managed to persist and got through it. He was a member of the Directorate, where most of the work is classified. He served in the role of an NCO in the of the Order, and assisted his Lieutenant Trigon in Epsilon battalion. He also served as a Scribe in the ' , writing and editing articles for the various publications Pacifica has. Duties '''Agamemnon's Former Job Dogtags War Ribbons Awards Category:Individuals Category:Former member of New Pacific Order